


How Lucky Am I

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast Time!, Dorks in Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, boyfriends living together, domestic AU, good mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Keith never thought he see the day that he would live a domestic life with Lance McClain, his two-year, and still current boyfriend. If anyone told him that in the past, he would have a hard time believing it, but nope. It's legit, and he was loving it.





	How Lucky Am I

The scent of cooking bacon and eggs immediately broke him out of his slumber. It wasn’t long when his mind functioned enough to notice the warmth behind him was missing. Still foggy, he blindly brought his hand back, lazily sliding around for anything on the bed cover. Yup, his boyfriend left the bed.

And is now making breakfast.

That brought a wake-up boost to his mind as he soon sat up, and stretched his arms over his head—only to immediately winced at the sharp lower pain on his spine, and brought them down. He hissed, rubbing at the spot, but softly chuckled at the recalled reason. The love making last night was  _ SOOO  _ good, he thought with a pinch of pink blooming on his cheeks.

Grabbing the closest article of clothing he found off the floor, he put it on and dragged himself out of the room, already missing the comforting serenity of his shared bed. Starting to be more functional, he soon yawned and rubbed his left eye, the long sleeve of the top he wore slid down an inch.

“Aren’t you a sight to see?”

Keith blinked twice, and soon brought his attention up to the chef, standing in front of the oven and looking over his shoulder with that cocky smirk. The sizzling from the frying pan, hidden from his view, caught both their hearings. He returned to the dish, and used the spatula to move the eggs around the oiled pan. A smile grew on his face as he watched the domestic sight, feeling a loving warmth bloom inside his chest.

Keith never thought he see the day that he would live a domestic life with Lance McClain, his so-called “rival” back in the Garrison to his two-year, and still current boyfriend. If anyone told him that in the past, he would have a hard time believing it—and probably would think it’s a trick for a  Galra attack. But, nope. None of that was happening right now. No more wars, no more outer space travels, no rival tension between them anymore. All of that was left in the past, and Keith has never felt so lucky to live through it all...

Lance focused as he placed the eggs with the bacon strips on the two chosen plates for the two. He was then startled by a sudden touch behind him, only to relax seconds later. The reason soon wrapped his arms around his waist above the navy-blue sweatpants he wore, the sleeves of  _ his  _ jacket rubbing against his naturally tan and toned torso. He hummed softly at the loving hold; as well, the sweet press of his back against a certain someone’s pale chest since the jacket wasn’t zipped up. A face rubbed against the back of his shoulder before moving up, the chin now resting on his shoulder.

“Morning, darling,” he muttered, the soft voice filled with love.

Lance smiled and turned his head, catching the close lips for a sweet kiss. His body eventually turned around, their fronts now pressed against each other and nothing more. This kiss wasn’t as heated and passionate like last night, it was sweet and gentle, a perfect feeling to this peaceful atmosphere they shared.

Keith felt those warm hands, constantly used from touching and squeezing and holding him all over in bed, now with one grasping the side of his neck and the other going through his hair, gently tugging the messy strands. A soft moan escaped from the back of his throat before pulling back, feeling breathless.

“Morning, kitten~”

Keith smiled, the blush getting pinker than before. He hasn’t felt this lucky in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like making an AU on them, and I probably would do more in the future.


End file.
